


Fly to Stay Alive

by pelin19



Category: No Fandom
Genre: spoiler: death
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uçuyorum.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly to Stay Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hikayenin adı maNga grubunun aynı adlı şarkısından esinlenilmiştir.

Bir pedal.. Bir kanat.. Uçuyorum diye düşündü kız pedalları çevirirken. Uçuyorum.. Gerçekten de bisiklet sürmek aslında karaya bağlı bir şekilde uçmak demek değil midir, diye sordu kendine. Cevaplayacak kimsesi olmadığı için, çünkü cevaplayabilecek herkesten kaçtığı için yine kendi kendini cevapladı. Evet. Kaçtığı insanlar değildi aslında veya geçmişi değildi kaçtığı. Geçiremediği şeylerdi asıl kaçtığı. Geçmesine izin veremediği şeylerdi. Yine de kaçması lazımdı, yoksa kendi kafasının içinde boğulacaktı. O yüzden yaşaması için kaçması, kaçması için de uçması lazımdı. Kafasını silkeleyip pedal çevirmeye devam etti. Daha da hızlandı. Hızlandıkça yüzüne çarpan rüzgarın şiddeti arttı. Rüzgarın şiddeti arttıkça daha da özgürleşti, rüzgarla bütünleşti. Farkında olmadan kapadığı gözlerini açtığında yolun karşısındaki kırmızı şeyi gördü. Bitiş kurdelesi olmalıydı bu. Büyük zorluklarla tamamladığı yarışın bitişini müjdeleyen kırmızı kurdele.. Ona yetişmek için daha da hızlandı. Kurdeleye yetiştiği an “Bitti, artık özgürüm” diye düşündü fakat fark etmediği şey kurdele sandığı şeyin kırmızı bir kamyon olduğuydu ve asıl duyamadığı şey o kamyonun çığlık benzeri freniydi. Gerçi duysa da bir şey değişmeyecekti, sonuçta o uçmuş ve özgürleşmişti..


End file.
